simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Membership
There two types of membership in Simcountry, the free members and the Premium members. Free members can play as a president of a country or a CEO of an enterprise on one world. The premium members can create all the countries and CEO they want. The differences between membership are considerable but its free to play as long you want and control one country, but you can't reach more levels and earn some gold coins Differences Free Membership As a Free Member you play for free. There is no need to extend your account. Your account will not expire as long as you have an active country or enterprise in Simcountry. Free accounts have some restrictions and players cannot use some of the game function *'6 countries or 1 enterprise' As a Free Member you can build an empire or play as a CEO on one world. This country/empire or enterprise is free of charge. Your empire can have a maximum of 6 countries if you're a free member. If you are unhappy with your country or enterprise you can start a different one free of charge. *'No Gold Coin Awards' Free Members can not win Gold Coin Awards. If you want to have gold coins to support your game playing, you can purchase them. Purchasing gold coins does not imply an obligation to become a Premium Member. *'Game Levels' A new country or enterprise starts at Game Level 1. As a Free Member you can increase your Game Level if you play well. However, as a Free Member you will not be rewarded with Gold Coins. The maximum level a Free Member can reach is Game Level 3. *'War Levels' A new country starts at War Level 0. You can increase your War Level by conquering a Computer Controlled Country with a higher War Level than your own. As a Free Member you do not receive any Gold Coins if you increase your War Level. The maximum level for Free Members is War Level 3. *'Population' Each of your countries will be limited in the number of inhabitants it may have. The current limit is at around a population of 20 million for each of your countries. This number tends to fluctuate between 19,950,000 and 20,050,000. *'Purchase Game Money' Free Members can exchange Gold Coins for Game Money to boost a country or enterprise. They cannot exchange Game Money into Gold Coins. *'Purchase more Gold Coins' Free Members can buy Gold Coins if they want to boost their country or enterprise. Gold Coins can be bought without any obligation to become Premium Member. Free members cannot exchange gold coins for cash ($ US). *'Purchase Products on Space Stations' Free Members can purchase products on the Space Market to solve shortages in their country or enterprise. Free Members cannot earn Gold Coins by selling products on the Space Market. Premium Membership *'Account Expiration' As a Premium Member you pay $ 4 per month ($ 12 per quarter) for your membership. Being a Premium Member gives you many benifits *'Many countries and enterprises' As a Premium Member you can start a Country or build an empire or play as a CEO in each Simcountry World. The first registration (country or enterprise) is free and included in the membership. Each additional empire requires a payment of 30 Giold Coins per month. *'Gold Coin Awards every month' Awards are given each month to the top players in each world. There are awards for Presidents and for Enterprise CEOs. *'Game Level Awards' A new country or enterprise starts at Game Level 1. If you play well, the Game Level of your country or enterprise will increase. When your country/empire moves to a higher level, You are rewarded with free Gold Coins The maximum level for Premium Members is Game Level 16. *'War Level Awards' A new country starts at War Level 0. You can increase your War Level by conquering a Computer Controlled Country with a higher War Level than your own. As a Premium Member you are awarded Gold Coins when you increase your War Level beyond war level 3. The maximum level for Premium Members is currently War Level 11. *'Exchange Game Money and Gold Coins' Premium Members can exchange Gold Coins for Game Money. It is currently not possible to exchange game money for Gold Coins. *'Exchange Gold Coins and US$' If you play well and earn large amounts of Gold Coins, you can exchange under documented conditions, some of your Gold Coins for cash (US dollars) *'Trade Products on Space Stations' Premium Members can purchase and sell products on the Space Market. Consequences Become a premium member is more profitable if you want to become a hardcore warlord or if you want more participation in the game, but the game since a couple of years become available for free members, before the only way to play is paying, giving more access to "casual" players to play for no charge, only for fun. See Also *Simcountry Category:Simcountry